Some known steering columns may include a belt drive mechanism to allow eccentric attachment to a vehicle steering system. However, the belt drive mechanism may experience a failure mode if a belt of the belt drive mechanism is disabled or broken, which may result in loss of steering.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide steering column having a flexible element drive mechanism with a secondary drive transmitting mechanism.